emilefandomcom-20200213-history
Haywire
Haywire is Emile/Blair's Zebstrika in Pokémon White. She was the second Pokémon to join his team. ''Pokémon Black & White'' Episode 6: Blitz and Blam , by Yama-Dora] On Route 3, shortly after Ottawa evolved, Blair/Emile began searching for a Blitzle to add to his team. After an hour offscreen, the third one he encountered was a Level 10 female. He captured it in a Heal Ball and backtracked to Striaton City to check its Ability. Seeing that she had Lightningrod, he added her to his team, putting Salsa in the PC to make room for her. He then moved her to the front of his party. On his second trek to the Wellspring Cave—having had to double back to heal his PP-depleted starter—Ottawa switched in from Blitzle and defeated a wild Audino. The resulting experience caused Haywire to grow to Level 11 and learn Shock Wave. Blitzle's first solo battle was against a Team Plasma Grunt in Wellspring Cave. The Grunt's Patrat annoyed Blitzle with Detect and took out a rough third of her HP with Bite, but when it left itself wide open by using Bide, Blitzle knocked it out with three consecutive Shock Wave attacks. Immediately afterward, Blitzle battled another pair of Grunts alongside Cheren's Snivy. Haywire used Shock Wave against one of the two Patrat, which had just used Bide, knocking out roughly half of its HP. The other Patrat stalled Blitzle until the first could unleash the energy it absorbed, knocking her out. Episode 7: Day Care of You Emile began the episode by looking over his now-healed Blitzle, expressing how grateful he was for catching one of her Nature and Ability and expressing his hopes of many good times with her in the future. She grew three levels to Level 14 while battling against several trainers on Route 3. She then grew to Level 15 by defeating a wild Audino in a long (but offscreen) battle and learned Thunder Wave in place of Tail Whip, much to Emile's pleasure. After that, she won a few more battles against wild Pokémon and a trainer for Emile, including the first instance of showing wild Pokémon attacking in pairs. Episode 8: Nacrene Puff Emile measured Bliztle's tameness with the NPC in Nacrene City, finding that she was a little friendly towards him. Throughout the episode, Emile trained in the outer area of the Pinwheel Forest. Haywire ultimately grew 4 levels to Level 19 and learned Flame Charge in place of Charge. Episode 9: Lenora Valkyrie Blitzle dominated the second battle against N, effortlessly defeating his Pidove and Tympole and winning unscathed when his Timburr used Bide. She grew to Level 20 from this battle. She then defeated the first two opponents in the Nacrene City Gym with relative ease; she emerged briefly against the third, but Emile switched to Ottawa. He healed his team offscreen after the battle and, before beginning the fight against the Gym Leader, Emile gave Blitzle a Chesto Berry to hold. Blitlze proved to be as lucky as Ottawa as she battled Gym Leader Lenora, starting against her Herdier. To Emile's surprise, Haywire proved faster than the evolved Normal-Type and struck with a Thunder Wave. Stunned, Emile wondered why Blitzle was as lucky as Ottawa as Herdier failed to break through the paralysis even once. Emile decided against using Flame Charge, and so the zebra used Shock Wave attacks to knock Herdier out, growing to Level 21 as a result. Lenora then sent out her last and strongest Pokémon, Watchog. Fearful of its Retaliate attack, Emile had Blitzle use Thunder Wave again. To Emile's shocked joy, Blizle proved faster again and the paralysis prevented Watchog from using Retaliate at full power. Emile gushed about Bliztle's luckiness even as she attacked again. Watchog's Retaliate attack, however, proved powerful even without the boost, wiping out most of Haywire's HP in one shot. Blitzle's last Shock Wave brought Watchog to half health, ensuring an easy time for Ottawa before another Retaliate knocked her out. Episode 10: Running with Pinwheels Blitzle battled against many trainers and wild Pokémon in Pinwheel Forest, growing to Level 22 as a result. Emile debated on teaching her Pursuit but ultimately decided against it since the trainers in the game never switched out. Episode 11: Making a Name Before crossing the Skyarrow Bridge, Emile gave Blitzle a Quick Claw to hold, despite the redundancy of such an item. In Castelia City, Blitzle got a massage from an NPC, increasing her happiness. Not long after that, Emile met the Name Rater and gave Blitzle her nickname: Haywire. Episode 12: In Good Company Haywire trained against several wild Pokémon on Route 4, growing to Level 23 as a result. The first one Emile showed was against a Level 15 Sandile that he intended to capture. Unnecessarily, Haywire's Quick Claw activated, ensuring that she attacked first with Flame Charge to wipe out almost half of the Sandile's HP, but its retaliatory Sand Tomb did a surprising amount of damage, and combined with the sandstorm raging on the route and Sand Tomb's secondary damage, Haywire fainted. Emile healed Haywire in the prefab house on Route 4, then emptied Route 4 of its hidden items before heading to the Battle Company in Castelia City. Haywire took part in two cut battles against trainers, including Scientist Steve, and grew to Level 24 as a result while losing most of her HP. She then emerged briefly against Janitor Geoff before switching out for Terrabite. Emile healed his team offscreen, and then Haywire battled against the other trainers in the building. She subsequently grew to Level 25 and learned Spark in place of Quick Attack, and after that, Emile switched Ottawa to the front of the party in her place. Moments later, Emile took Haywire's Quick Claw and gave her his newly acquired Scope Lens instead. Episode 13: Full Day of Sightseeing Haywire took part in the battles against Dancer Mickey and Dancer Edmond, switching out from Terrabite due to his disadvantage against their Pansage and Panpour. She defeated Pansage with relative ease using Flame Charge but lost most of her HP during the offscreen battle against Panpour. Emile subsequently healed her with a Super Potion. Episode 16: The Ham, Burgh Haywire defeated one of the Harlequins in the Castelia Gym offscreen, switching in from Terrabite when he grew low on HP. She took little damage in the battle. Offscreen, Emile backtracked to heal his team and gave Haywire the Eviolite in place of the Scope Lens in preparation for the battle against Gym Leader Burgh, wanting to boost her defenses since her Flame Charge was the best weapon for taking out Burgh's most dangerous Pokémon. ]] Subsequently, she entered the battle against Burgh's Leavanny after it knocked out Terrabite. Emile ultimately decided to paralyze it before attacking, wanting Ottawa to have a chance of taking it down if Haywire fell. His fears proved pointless, however; Leavanny fell to two Flame Charge attacks without damaging Haywire, causing her to grow to Level 26. She then took out Burgh's last Pokémon, his Dwebble, with two Shock Wave attacks, taking some damage from its Smack Down attack but earning Emile the Insect Badge. In the cut battle against Burgh, Haywire took the field against Whirlipede after it knocked out Terrabite. A critical Flame Charge took it out, and then Burgh sent out his Dwebble; the battle against it was identical to the one described above. Leavanny took the field last, and Haywire's Flame Charge took out roughly two-thirds of its HP, but its retaliatory Razor Leaf finished Haywire off. Episode 17: Famous Rock Couple After battling Bianca, Emile switched Haywire to the front of the party, and she subsequently began the next battle against Cheren. She knocked out his Pidove easily, but his Servine proved to be a more even match; with high defensive stats, HP restoration, and the sandstorm raging on the battleground, it barely managed to defeat Haywire. Emile healed his team at the prefab house, then Haywire defeated a wild Sandile. Later, she defeated Doctor Jerry at the Desert Resort. Later still, Emile took her Eviolite and gave it to his newly obtained Archen, Roc (as named in Episode 21), giving her back the Scope Lens a few moments later. Episode 18: Resorting to Violence While training in the Desert Resort, Emile switched in Haywire from Terrabite when the opposing trainer sent out a Maractus. Emile attempted to defeat it with the type advantage, but Haywire's Nature held her back, allowing the opposing Grass-type to defeat her with Mega Drain. Emile healed her and the rest of his team with the help of the Doctor on the route. Later, Haywire took part in battles against a pair of Fishermen, fainting once again in the second battle. Episode 21: The Train Going Nowhere ]] Emile switched Haywire in from Roc (the newly nicknamed Archen) as he began the battles on Route 16, remarking on how close she was to Level 27. Emile began praising her for what she had done for him, only for the Herdier she was fighting to take her down with Take Down. She took no further part in the battles, remaining one victory away from evolving while the rest of Emile's team grew one level each. Later, Haywire took the field against the Zoroark in the Lostlorn Forest, paralyzing it with Thunder Wave. Emile failed to catch it before it knocked Haywire out with repeated Fury Swipes, but he apologized profusely to her for what happened, saying she didn't deserve it. Episode 22: Queen Elesa Haywire took the field against the first trainer in the Nimbasa City Gym, using her ability to defeat her two Emolga with ease. With this, she finally grew to Level 27 and evolved into Zebstrika. Emile then gave her the Amulet Coin in place of the Scope Lens, allowing him much more money from the Gym's junior trainers. She emerged against each of the remaining trainers in aid of this, switching to Terrabite against anyone who sent out Blitzle. She defeated only one more trainer, as only one more had Emolga; collectively, the experience caused her to grow to Level 28. Emile traded her items back and switched Roc to the front of the party in Haywire's place before challenging Gym Leader Elesa. ] After Roc defeated Elesa, Emile used the TM72 he won to teach Haywire Volt Switch in place of Shock Wave. Episode 23: Daily Garbage Run Emile wanted to give Haywire a proper debut battle now that she had evolved, and so he sent her out against Hiker Andy at the Nimbasa City Ferris Wheel. The Zebstrika defeated his Boldore with relative ease. Not long afterward, Emile healed her with a Soda Pop, and she took part in a cut battle against a Linebacker at the stadium. Haywire got more time to shine in the next battle against Cheren on Route 5. She used repeated Flame Charges to boost her Speed and knock out his Liepard, growing to Level 29 as a result, then defeated his Panpour with ease. Cheren's Servine was more of a challenge, enduring the super effective Flame Charge with ease. Emile began grousing, but Haywire promptly put an end to it when she landed a critical hit with her next Flame Charge, knocking Servine out. Emile promised to stop being harsh on her, and Haywire then made short work of Cheren's Tranquill. Cheren healed Emile's team before he battled alongside him against Preschoolers Sarah and Billy. Haywire's role in the battle was brief; she struck with Volt Switch and then used the move's effect to switch with Roc. The resulting experience caused her to grow to Level 30. She then took part in the battle against Baker Jenn, and also battled several wild Pokémon offscreen, including Hilbert and the other Hilbert. Episode 25: Triple Spin Kick Haywire, Hilbert, and Roc fought a Triple Battle against Motorcyclist Charles. Roc fainted immediately when Charles's Basculin used Aqua Jet, and Emile sent Ottawa out instead. Haywire struggled due to only being able to use Flame Charge and Hilbert struggled with the Swagger that Charles's Krokorok inflicted. Ultimately, Ottawa and Haywire lost more than half of their HP while Hilbert hit himself once in confusion before the three of them defeated Charles's team. Haywire grew to Level 31 as a result, and Emile declined to teach her Stomp. Episode 27: You Always Change Haywire battled several Pokémon and Trainers on Route 6. In this process, she helped to catch Deerjeling, taking a lot of damage in doing so, and grew to Level 32. Episode 28: Clay Achin' Emile went over his team at the beginning of the episode, expressing his doubt that Haywire would be of much help in the Driftveil Gym. Episode 30: Leading the Charge Haywire took part in a battle against one of the many Team Plasma Grunts in Chargestone Cave, losing most of her HP in the process. After the battle, Emile gave her the Lucky Egg in place of the Scope Lens. Two forgetful battles later, Emile switched her to the front of the party in Roc's place. Haywire proved her worth anew in the fourth battle against N. She endured a Smack Down from his Boldore before defeating it with a critical Spark attack, shook off a Bug Bute from his Joltik before taking it out with Flame Charge, endured the Iron Barbs of his Ferroseed when another Flame Charge one-shotted it, and made short work of his Klink before it could attack with yet another Flame Charge. Emile was incredulous, asking if the Zebstrika knew that he had taken away the Scope Lens. Shortly afterward, Emile healed his team at the Mistralton Pokémon Center. Episode 31: In the Mistralton She was Standing Emile planned to use the Reminder Girl's help to re-teach Haywire Shock Wave in place of Spark, but upon checking her stats, he found that despite her Modest Nature, her Attack stat was higher than her Special Attack stat, making Spark the better choice. Not long after that, however, Emile used TM57 to teach her Charge Beam in place of Spark. Episode 32: Let 'err 'Rott Offscreen, Emile switched Haywire to the front of the party. She battled the Harlequins on Route 7 and grew two levels to Level 35 as a result. Then she emerged briefly against Hiker Terrell at Twist Mountain, the resulting experience causing her to grow to Level 36 and learn Discharge in place of Volt Switch. In a mostly cut battle, Haywire defeated a wild Audino. Afterward, Emile switched Ottawa to the front of the party offscreen. Episode 33: Towering Above Us Haywire took part in the battles while ascending the Celestial Tower, growing to Level 37 in the process. Episode 34: Skyla Lander Haywire took part in some of the battles in Mistralton City Gym, growing to Level 38 in the process. Later, after some debate, Emile chose to send Haywire out first against Gym Leader Skyla to make up for Roc stealing her starring role against Elesa. Haywire once again shone in the Gym battle; Skyla's Swoobat landed a Heart Stamp on Haywire, wiping out roughly a fifth of her HP, which was the only hit she took all battle. Skyla healed Swoobat twice while Haywire used Charge Beam, raising her Special Attack each time. The third attack took Swoobat down, and Skyla's Unfezant and Swanna both fell to one attack, earning Emile the Jet Badge. Haywire grew two levels to Level 40 through the battle with Skyla, and Emile stated that she no longer needed the Lucky Egg. As he left the Gym, Emile met N, who spoke with Haywire to inquire of her what kind of person Emile was. The Zebstrika told him and was shown to trust Emile. It did not sway N from his plans, however, and he walked off with the intention of using Reshiram's power to separate humans and Pokémon forever. Episode 35: Riding the Otter Offscreen, Emile gave Haywire the Wide Lens in place of the Lucky Egg. Haywire began the sixth battle against Cheren but switched out for Hilbert immediately; despite the type advantage, Emile wanted to keep the over-leveled Zebstrika from gaining even more experience. Some time later, because Emile still neglected to remove Haywire from the front of the party, she defeated Pokémon Breeder Galen on Route 3, growing to Level 41 as a result. After the battle, Emile switched Hilbert to the front in her place. Upon reaching B1F of Wellspring Cave, Emile found that he needed Flash, and upon powering up the TM, he found that Haywire was the only Pokémon he had capable of learning it. Unwilling to put such an awful move on her, he backtracked to withdraw his first Blitzle and teach it to her. Episode 36: The Swords of Justice Upon discovering that he needed Strength to make it through Mistralton Cave, Emile deposited Haywire in the PC to withdraw Boggle. While fighting Cobalion, he regretted this choice, thinking that she may have done well against the Legendary Pokémon, but that regret dissolved with how easily he captured Cobalion. Episode 37: Switching From Virizion Haywire is sent out in the battle against Virizion, where she paralyzes it with Thunder Wave. Due to her frailty, this is all she is able to do to the Legendary Pokémon before it knocks her out with Sacred Sword. She later wins against Swimmer Wright's team of four Basculin, causing her to grow to Level 42. She attempts to learn Agility, but Emile declines to do so. Episode 38: But a Lowly Surf (to be added) .]] Episode 39: Twist of Slate Haywire battles against Hex, and is the main Pokémon Emile uses to capture it. She paralyses it using Thunder Wave and softens it up a few times using Charge Beam. She ends up getting switched out for Hilbert, due to him having more bulk and being more ideal to leave out to take damage while trying to capture Hex. Episode 42: Puddle Stumper Haywire can be seen battling Parasol Lady Melita while Emile is covering the bios for the Pokémon in recently visited areas. Haywire takes both Frillish and Ducklett down without a struggle. During the portion of the video which is sped up while Emile travels around the Moor of Icirrus, Haywire battles a second Parasol Lady. She nearly knocks herself out in confusion against the first Frillish sent out against her, but she prevails. The second Frillish - her last Pokémon - goes down in a single hit from Thunderbolt. Episode 46: Get In Tubeline Haywire leads against Bianca's team. She tries to raise her stats against Bianca's Stoutland using Charge Beam, but after she takes some damage, she uses Thunderbolt to KO her opponent and reach Level 43. Haywire is able to quickly take her next Pokémon, Emboar, down with Thunderbolt too. Bianca then chooses to send out her Simisage. While Haywire is able to do a lot of damage to him using Flame Charge, she ultimately is defeated due to her previous two foes having damaged her considerably. Haywire battles against the leader of the Black Empoleon, Biker Jeremy. She defeats his Joltik using Flame Charge. However, once he sends out his Krokorok in order to deal with her, she is switched out for Ottawa. Episode 47: Stressed to the Nines Haywire is brought out against Lady Isabel's Stoutland due to it using Roar. She defeats it using Thunderbolt. Episode 48: Time's Dividing Line Haywire is used in both of the Triple Battles against the Trainers in the Battle House, alongside Hilbert, Ottawa and Terrabite. She grows to Level 44 after defeating the first Trainer's Simipour. Episode 49: Iris Top Notch! Haywire participated in the battle against Iris, battling with Iris's Haxorus after it used Dragon Tail to force Ottawa out of battle. Haywire did not have any way to damage Haxorus reliably due to Flame Charge, Charge Beam, and Thunderbolt as her only options. However, Haywire did one thing: Paralyze Haxorus to cut its Speed down drastically, allowing Hex to finish off Haxorus with Ice Beam safely. Episode 56: Finale Haywire was absent from the final battles as she was temporarily sent to the PC box to free a slot for the plot-captured Zekrom. She was first sent to battle in case if Zekrom did not get in the Quick Ball first turn. For Emile, it was the smart decision, as Zekrom is also an Electric-type and is slightly higher leveled than Haywire in addition to its decently equipped moveset. Episode 77: The Dark Arts Haywire is first used in the battle against Grimsley. She instantly knocks out Sharpedo with Wild Charge. She is switched out against his Krookodile, as she wouldn't be able to do much against it. Later, Haywire is sent out against Marshal's near-defeated Throh. She uses Volt Switch to defeat it, causing her to grow to Level 69. Episode 78: Down to the 'Wire Haywire is used briefly in the fight against Shauntal, where she uses Volt Switch to defeat Cofagrigus. She then switches out to Terrabite. When Emile challenges Alder, Haywire is his last Pokémon remaining. She is sent out against Alder's own last Pokémon: Vanilluxe. Haywire uses Overheat, but she is only able to take him down to half of his full health. Vanilluxe uses Light Screen, raising its Special Defence and thus weakening the damage Overheat will do. Emile realises that his best option is to use Wild Charge in an attempt to defeat Alder. His Vanilluxe just barely manages to hang on after being hit by Wild Charge, and Haywire is brought down by Blizzard, ending the battle between Blair and Alder. Episode 79: Alder History Haywire is seen getting registered in the Hall of Fame after the rematch against Alder. Why Emile Chose Zebstrika Emile found Blitzle and its evolution cool, cute, and one of the better of the Unova Pokémon. Both of its Abilities give it immunity to Electric attacks and it has high Speed as well. He thought it would have good synergy with his starter despite thinking its Attack and Special Attack stats should have been switched given its move set. Stats Haywire has a Modest Nature, improving Special Attack while hindering Attack, and the Characteristic "Proud of its power", meaning that her highest IV is in Attack. However, despite the Characteristic, She used Charge Beam and Thunderbolt for her Special Attacks while she used Flame Charge for her Physical Attack. Moves Current Moves *Thunder Wave (Episode 7—Present) *Overheat (Episode 70—Present) *Wild Charge (Episode 70—Present) *Volt Switch (Episode 70—Present) Former Moves *Tail Whip (Pre-Episode 6—Episode 7) *Charge (Pre-Episode 6—Episode 8) *Quick Attack (Pre-Episode 6—Episode 12) *Shock Wave (Episode 6—Episode 22) *Spark (Episode 12—Episode 31) *Volt Switch (Episode 22—Episode 32) *Discharge (Episode 32—Episode 38) *Flame Charge (Episode 8—Episode 70) *Thunderbolt (Episode 38—Episode 70) *Charge Beam (Episode 31—Episode 70) Nickname Origin Hay is a common food for grazing animals and wires carry electricity; the full word fits well on many levels for Emile. Compared to the other options, few people suggested Haywire as a nickname; the first one to do so was Samantha Clayton @Fuyuko_Yuki, and Emile later gave a mention to Shayne Francis Soltis who suggested it within a couple of minutes of Clayton''Pokémon Black & White - Episode 15: The Munna Guard. Honorable Mentions * Seabzzcuit, a pun on the champion Thoroughbred racehorse Seabiscuit and electrical crackling. Among others, Matt Storrs suggested this name. * Jouliet, a play on the word Joule as well as a common female name. Among others, Ninterd suggested this name. * Spot, for irony's sake. Among others, Emma Davey suggested this name. * Éclair, the French word for "lightning" and a reference to the pastry. Among others, Axolotine suggested this name. ** Funnily enough, in Japan 'Éclair' is the real first name of Final Fantasy XIII's protagonist Lightning. In the U.S. versions, it was changed to 'Claire' because of the pastry reference. * Circuit, a reference to both electricity and horse races. Among others, TrueBreidisc suggested this name. Trivia * Haywire is Emile's second Electric-type Pokémon team member, the only other being Voltaire. * Haywire is the fifth of Emile's Pokémon team members to evolve in the same episode as another one, the first four are Bulbapedia, RK9, Vui, Roary. The sixth is Terrabite, who evolved in the same episode as Haywire. * From ''Episode 16: The Ham, Burgh to her evolution in Episode 22: Queen Elesa, Haywire was Level 26 (one level away from evolution) for seven ''consecutive episodes. * Haywire is the first Pokémon team member in ''White to not be immediately nicknamed. * Haywire is the first of Emile's Pokémon team member in White ''to evolve fully. * Despite his like of Zebstrika, Emile loathes its back sprite due to the clear view of its overly defined backside.Pokémon Black & White - Episode 22: Queen Elesa'' * Haywire's Hidden Power is Rock-type.Pokémon Black & White - Episode 31: In the Mistralton She was Standing * As a Blitzle, Haywire kept getting shown-up by the rest of the team, which might be why Haywire took seven episodes to evolve. ** Emile basically remarks that his team, Hilbert in particular, is known for showing up any Blitzle. Not only has this not stopped even after evolving, the final battle saw it get shown-up by a teammate yet again, Terrabite the culprit of this one. Then Ottawa shows up everyone by taking out Cynthia solo. References Category:Emile's Pokémon Category:Zebras Category:Electric Types Category:Pokémon Black & White Category:Mammals Category:Captured in a Heal Ball Category:Emile's Pokémon Team Members Category:Female Pokémon Category:Female